Help-Seekers: Avatar Book 1: Water
by Maypl Bougher
Summary: In St. Louis, Copper, Jade, Jenna & Aza make a wish to a meteor shower. They wish to be in Avatarverse. When they wake up from sleep, they find out that their wish comes true. Will they help Avatar Aang or bring unbalance to the universe, Aang's and theirs. Read this thrilling Adventure.
1. Into a new realm

**Hi This is my first REAL fan-fiction. **

**I do not own ATLA. But I wish :)**

**These characters are based of of real people. Copper is my lil' sis. Jade is my older sis'. I am Jenna. Aza is my BFF.**

**Plz read.**

**P.S. Jenna~~~ = Jenna POV**

1: Into a new realm

**Copper~~~**

I am Copper Mathias and I am 11 years old. I have copper hair and green eyes.

My dad says they look like green fire when I am mad or happy.

I just thought he was teasing. Until One Day...

I was playing a video game and my sister, Jenna (age 13), got me mad by by bugging me so much. Then she gave me a mirror. Now the "joke", isn't a joke.

Well one day, me and my sisters were having a sleep-over and we invited our friend, Aza Lynn Tucker(age 13).

My brothers Willie (age 10) and John(age 7) were at Aza's house playing with Aza's siblings, Jacob (age 14), Daniel (age 11) and Sally (age 7).

Well, we were doing a "What element are you?" Avatar quiz.

My other sister, Jade (age 14), did it first. She got Earth.

Then I took it. I got fire (which suits me well).

Jenna got air.

And Aza got water.

The sleepover started at 12 noon.

While waiting for Aza to finish the quiz, Jade read Ender's Game. Jenna ate some of her candy that she ALWAYS keeps in her bag.

And I played Flappy Bird on my iPhone5.

Finally she finished.

Then we watched the WHOLE book of Water.

**Jenna~~~**

It was 12:04.

I looked at my phone. "WOW!" I said. "In 27 minutes there will be a meteor shower! You know what that means?"

"We can have the ultimate wish!" Aza practically shouted.

When the time came, we saw meteors shooting across the sky.

"We wish we were in the Avatar-Universe." We said in unison.

We didn't bother to change into PJ's. We fell asleep soon. Jeans, purse and all.

Me and Aza woke up. I couldn't find Copper or Jade.

I looked at Aza. She had Anime hair, face and all.

I noticed a man walk up to us. He is bald, except for his ponytail. He had a scowl on his face. He also had a scar on his left eye.

I knew who he was. Aza, too.

"Prince Zuko," I muttered.

**How was it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE Review. **

**You can make characters.**

**Use this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality: **

**Weapon (or Element (or both)):**

**Pet (optional):**

**THANKS! REVIEW! ;)**


	2. The Wise One

**Here is Chapter 2. **

**Just so you know, I will do a Help-Seekers Percy Jackson in the future.**

**Yet again I DO NOT own ATLA.**

**And Yet Again, I wish I did. :) :) :) :) **

**Please make a character. See chapter 1.**

**The Wise One**

**Aza~~~**

"How did you know my name?" Zuko raged.

I hesitated, but Jenna just grinned. She stepped forward.

"Because I know everything! Call me the wise one." she said.

"Uncle we should keep them. They would do good." Zuko said to his Uncle.

Jenna scoffed. "Ha! You? Keep me? You would have to catch me first! I have the longest legs in my ENTIRE school. Including the teachers." She stared him in the eye. "And you don't look fast- " She paused for dramatic effect.

"And you, sir. You are a Hothead. I heard Azula calls you, what was it? Oh Yea, ZUZU!"

"Enough!" Zuko screamed as fire _almost_ blew out his ears.

"Oh yea? Bring it on Princey-poo" Jenna said.

"She has a point," Uncle Iroh said.

Zuko growled.

_Oh great. _I thought. _We are gonna die._

Jenna slid something out of a sheath. Oh, great. It is a staff.

I saw her big Anime eyes grow as big as dumplings. She hugged the air-bending staff, and squealed jumping up and down.

She tried to fly on it, but failed and about fell in the water.

She blasted them with air-bending.

_If she can bend, I can bend._ I thought.

I lifted my hands and swirled them. A huge wave crashed on the ship.

_Those Kung Fu classes paid off._ I thought.

**Jade~~~**

I woke up and found that my surroundings were covered in snow.

I was on some type of snow mound. I looked down and saw a familiar face.

_Sokka._ I thought.

I about said his name but it would bring suspicion.

"You broke my watch tower!" he said.

"Sorry," I called down to him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. "I should be pretty famous around these parts."

"Yea," I said. "Your Sokka. And your sister is Katara."

He beamed proudly.

"Oh, I want some fish," I said. "Do you know where my friends are?"

He pointed to a girl walking up with Katara.

I jumped down and walked towards them.

"Hey Copper," I yelled. "Let's go fishing."

Then the tower started to collapse on some kids.

Copper ran over and shot green fire at the snow and it melted.

"SPY!" Sokka yelled.

"She just saved Pikana, Sosha and Zallik." Katara protested.

"We are against the Fire Nation as much as you are." Copper said.

He nodded and we were off.

We are fishing near the spot where Aang is.

Katara just splashed water on Sokka's head.

He was about to fight, but the current went crazy and we crashed on ice.

But Sokka fell into the water.

**Cliffies :) well please review and make a character. See chapter 1.**


	3. Friends

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I have only one review. :(**

**So help me!**

**I was working on two stories, AND I am on Vacation, SOOOO here is HELP-SEEKERS; ATLA: Water-Chapter 3**

**3. Friends**

Jade~~~

My instincts kicked in quickly. I jumped in after him.

The freezing water made my nerves tingle wildly.

I swam down as fast as I could, beating against the urge to go to the surface.

I found Sokka, and grabbed him.

I swam up with him.

But my breath was fading away.

My eyesight was blurring rapidly.

I felt myself being pulled up by the current.

I realized I was in a big wave.

When the wave crashed down, we landed on the ice-slab.

I looked up (gagging up water at the same time), and I saw Aza collapse on the ice.

I saw something glow behind her.

I saw an ice-bubble with a boy inside.

I saw a boy in the ice.

Jenna~~~

I saw the ice glow, too.

I stared at it. I could feel my eyes grow as big as baseballs.

_Oh yea, _I thought. _I am gonna see the avatar. And a fellow Airbender. _

"Jenna," Katara said after introductions. "So you're an Airbender? Are you the avatar?"

"Unfortunately no," I said. "I am the second last airbender."

"Let's go see that boy in ice."

We headed over and started breaking the ice.

Aang fell out, and asked to go penguin sliding. We made introductions, La, dee, daa.

We went over to see Appa. I saw two bodies laying limp beside the six-legged bison.

Copper, Aza, Jade and I walked over to the bodies.

We gasped.

"Jacob! Dan!" we said all together.

**How was it?**

**Is it cool that I put Aza's brothers in it? (my other friends).**

**Use this to make benders:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon (or Element (or both)):**

**Pet (optional):**

**THANKS! REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
